


In Dreams He Came

by neverendingdevotion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingdevotion/pseuds/neverendingdevotion
Summary: Sherlock is Death





	In Dreams He Came

John felt the bullet ripping through his shoulder and would swear he heard it too, ripping through skin, muscle, nerve, and bone.  He had been working on another soldier, trying to get him stabilized to transport back to the tent hospital when he was shot. In his last moments of rational thought, he made sure he fell away from the other wounded man, as always thinking of his patient instead of himself.  The impact against the wound was a mercy, it knocked him into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, there was nothing but darkness.  As John peered into the gloom, he also realized there was no pain.  There was just nothing. As he desperately tried to see something, a figure appeared, walking towards him.  It was a man who appeared to glow in the blackness that was almost an absence of color. He was tall, slender, and beautiful.  The stranger was too beautiful to be human. Inky black curls and a sharp angular face as perfect as a sculpture.

“An angel?” John gasped out, his eyes riveted on the being who was now standing beside him. 

“Of a sort,” the angel smiled, taking John’s hand in his slender, long fingered one.  He pressed a kiss to John’s fingers and John sighed at the feeling of peace that crept through him.

“Why are you here?  Am I………...dead?” John asked, hating the fear in his voice.

“Not just yet, for I haven’t claimed you,” the angel said, still clasping John’s hand.

“Then you’re………………”

“Death, yes,” the creature supplied.  “Now I should take you from this mortal world, but perhaps I won’t.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know why,” Death admitted.  “I just don’t want you to die.”

“I don’t understand,” John whispered.

“Neither do I,” Death admitted.  Suddenly, the angel bent forward and pressed a passionate kiss on John’s mouth.  John would never have thought he would enjoy a man’s caress, but he instantly opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.  The creature groaned and lower his body onto John’s. There was no answering weight, no pressure on his wound which should still be there, just a bright, hot flash of desire which shook him to his very core.  John felt his body respond and would swear the being was equally aroused. 

Then he slammed into wakefulness and pain in the operating ward of the tent hospital.  He was surrounded by his fellow doctors.

“You’re going to be OK, John.  We’ve removed the bullet and shrapnel.  Now, just rest,” one masked person said before injecting him with another sedative and John slipped into nothingness.  He wondered as he drifted off, would Death visit him again?

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

John had no idea how long he had been unconscious when he woke to the now familiar nothingness.  Gone was the feeling of uncertainty and terror, replaced by a urgent need and want.

“Angel, are you here?”

“Yes, but few call me angel,” the being said, appearing by John’s side. He sat on the bed John was lying on and took his hand.  He pressed a kiss on John’s wrist, the angel’s lips on his thundering pulse, before resting John’s hand on his face. The skin was warm and supple, both human and surreal.

“Ah,” John sighed, turning his lips to the other’s warm, flush skin.  Streaks of desire shot through him, so wonderfully painful he couldn’t stop the groan.  “Have you come to claim me now?”

“Yes, I rather think I have, damn the price,” his angel agreed before swooping down to capture John’s mouth.  John flung his arms around his angel and, oh God, he felt solid and warm, hard with arousal. John moved, thrusting against him and the being responded with equal passion.  Their kisses were both sweet and a struggle of dominance. When John broke away to take a few desperate breaths, he couldn’t help but laugh at the look of surprised confusion on his lover’s face.  Had this glorious man never seduced someone, or was it no one had ever dare to compete with him for control?

“Will there be a price to pay?” John whispered.

“Oh, beloved, there is always a forfeit demanded for any stolen pleasure.  I think though I have finally found someone worth the sacrifice.”


End file.
